is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel Simons/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough within Gabriel's route. Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs in the first season. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Note: The parenthesis which are my comments and remarks in all Is it Love? main games are not spoilers. Season 1 Chapter One * Which I'm wearing with a black leather messenger bag. * I'm from Europe. * Call to warn about my delay. * Yell at the thief. * My name is (Player) * Yes. * Coffee! * All the things you need to make sure your makeup is on point! * Take a sip. * Ask how many people work here. * Yes. * He's probably an old man. * Look right in his eyes. (Meeting Gabriel Simons as her boss for the first time) * Um... not really! * No. * No, it'll be fine. * Smile * Explore my office. * Shake his hand. (She meets Matt Ortega for the first time as her co-worker) * Not me! (When Matt angered on his messy desk) * "The yin and yang..." * I love technology * The best, really? (When Matt proclaims he's the best) * What? * Ok! * Thank her. (She finally thanked her and she finally introduced herself as Lisa Parker) * Does it happen often? * Yes, everything's fine! * Have you known her for a long time? * Yeah. * Do it... No one will ever find out... * Apologize. (After she bumped into Cassidy Sparke) * No, where? * Pretend it's too hot in the elevator. (As she and Gabriel are inside the elevator) * Yeah, it's alright. * Yeah, it's cool. * It's not bad! * Yes I love it! * You go, then! (As Matt shows his mocking expression to her) * Smile at him. (As she smiles at Gabriel) * Go dance. (As she decided to dance with him) Chapter Two * Lie. (She lied to him just because she had danced with Gabriel and noticing his unwanted attraction to her) * Talk about it. * Press further. * No. * Carefully cross my legs. * Lunch?! (As Gabriel requests her to have a lunch with him) * Yes. * Tease him. (After Colin Spencer introduced himself) * Offer him a drink. * What? * I love cooking! * He seems insecure. (Upon realizing that Colin works here as a programmer) * A band?! * For sure! * No, I'm having lunch with Gabriel. * The Italian place. * Tease. * No. * Ask him for more details. (Due to Gabriel's assignment to her) * Talk about him. (She wanted to talk to Gabriel about his life) * Question it. * Yes, with pleasure! (She agrees to have desserts) * Make a joke. * Ask him if he's okay. * Yeah. (As Matt showed up to see her) * Me? No way! (Noticing Matt who became interested to her) * Pretend to be scared. (Matt tries to make fun of her) * Chocolate chip cookies! (As she started to bake cookies) * I look up a recipe online. * The black dress with white polka dots and black ballerina shoes. * Scold her. (As she scolds her pet white cat who ate her homemade chocolate chip cookies) * I can tell them they were stolen. * Colin told me about it. * What? * Stop whining. * Offer him some water. (As she takes revenge on Colin by giving him a last piece of brownies bought in the supermarket which he backs away in disgust) * Quickly pick them up. (As Gabriel gives her the papers for her project with Matt after he had an argument with Mark Leviels) * No. (During the player's dream after she had fall asleep) * Hahaha. Very funny... Chapter Three * Just accept it. * Kiss her. * I'd rather read. * Get ready for work. * Leave it open a little. * Take the folder. * Ask him if he needs anything else. * Return the compliment. (After Gabriel calls her elegant) * Why not, though? * Send Matt a text. (Wondering why he's late) * Tell him there's not enough time. * Stay Calm * Laugh * Sorry... * I dropped a pencil. * Tease him. * No, I need to keep working. * Thank him. * Join the game. (When Matt raises his hand like a schoolboy) * Um... Yeah. (When Cassidy asks is she has a cat) * Yeah. * She ate to much. * No, don't open it! (Debating if she should open Cassidy's old folder on her computer) * Turn around. * Ask if I can leave. * Good! * Talk about her. * Make a joke * Great! I'd love to! * I choose the graphic tee and the biker's jacket * Forget about it. * Ask for an explanation. (After she overheard Gabriel take credit for her and Matt's work) * Insist * Tell him. * Talk about Gabriel. * All this drama is annoying! * Yeah. * Cool! * Okay! * Ask about his motorcycle. * Give him a coin. * Open the door. (When someone knocks on her door) Chapter Four * You couldn't have known... (After her neighbor apologized for scaring her) * Call someone to pick up Paquerette. * I'm worried. * You're right. * No. * "Oh? Why?" * No, I'm fine. * The mood? * Ask about his band. * Don't let her take advantage of you. (After Cassidy's rude remarks) * I came to see my manager. * Sit down. * I'm a bit tired. * Ask about our last encounter. * Joke about it * Talk about Gabriel. * She's... different. (When she talks about Cassidy to Lisa) * Why does she have her job? * Why? * Does he always take out the new girls? * Talk about the dance club. * Give her a big kiss. (After she found her cat) * Ask Matt if he's seen Gabriel. * It was for your sake. * Smile. (When Gabriel approaches) * He's ignoring me! (After Gabriel left without acknowledging her) * Tease him * I'm just joking around with my coworker. (As she encounters Cassidy) * Sit down. * Ask him to open the window. (His office is too hot) * Get up. (After he answers his phone) * A little * Yeah right! * I choose to wear my little black dress with heels. * I have a headache (When Lisa catches up to her after she left the club) * Can I at least take a breath! (After the guard asks her to leave) * What do you mean! * Contact Gabriel. * Sent it. * Answer. (When Gabriel is calling her phone late at night) Chapter Five * Smile at him. * I thought he wanted to see me about what happened on Friday... * Not really! (After Gabriel asks if she's ok) * We talked about everything we needed to. * Wish him a good day. * Go have a coffee. * I like rodents too. * Oh? That's so cute! (When Colin told her he used to have a pet rat) * Apologize (After Cassidy caught her sleeping) * Thank Matt * We have a new file to work on! * I didn't e much sleep. (When Matt asks what's wrong) * Princess? * You're going on tour? * Us? (Matt told her Gabriel wanted to see them in his office) * Do the same. (When she and Matt run into Cassidy) * What kind of seminar? * Ok... (She has to prepare documents for Cassidy) * Tell him I would have liked to go. (Gabriel would have preferred her to go with him instead of Cassidy) * I like using paper. (Answering Cassidy's rude remark) * Ask Matt for help. (She needs a break from Cassidy) * Get back to work * I swallowed and it went down the wrong way. (She try's to contain her laughter in front of Cassidy) * Exhausting. * Sure, a lemonade. * Answer him. (After Gabriel replied to her text) * Get up. (After waking up from her dream) * Chocolate chip cookies. * Tease. * Yeah, sorry, I was exhausted... (Explaining why she didn't go to Lisa's yoga class) * No way!! Is he hot? (After Lisa tells her she's interested in her yoga teacher) * Have you gone out together? * I'm having a hard time! * That's why he's so cold... (Talking about Colin's past) * Pretend I didn't hear anything. (After Matt's remark about Gabriel and Cassidy) * Talk smack. (Upon seeing a picture of Gabriel and Cassidy at a club online) * Sure, whatever you're having (Matt offers to get her a drink) * Thank him (When Mark checks in to see if everything is alright) * Act surprised. * I put on my little black dress. * I want to dance tonight! * Look at my phone. (After she had sent an inappropriate text message to Gabriel) Chapter Six * Reassure her. * Look. (Hearing that she got a text message) * Apologize. (When Lisa asks why she left the club so soon) * Did he say anything else? (After Lisa tells her Gabriel was looking for her) * Wait. (Upon meeting Gabriel in his office) * Aplogize for the text. * There are better ways of saying that type of thing! (After Gabriel called the file she and Matt worked on junk) * You can't just discredit our work! * Greet him. (When she encounters Ryan Carter in the elevator) * The lobby. * Take the tissue. (Ryan gives her his hankerchief after he sees that she's upset) * No, I just had a fight with Gabriel. (After Lisa asks if she's alright) * It was me, I went to far... * Meh. * Awesome!! (Lisa said she brought sushi) * Talk about what I said to Gabriel. * It was the man from the elevator. (Lisa remarks about her nice handkerchief that Ryan gave to her) * Me too! * Confide in her * Tell the truth. * Is your family far from here? * Make a joke. (When Colin greets her) * Accept the invitation. (After Colin invited her to his concert) * He was very lousy. * I can put some up in my gym too. * Excuse me? (After Cassidy's rude remark) * A jar of vanilla-caramel ice cream! * I want to, but... (When she receives a text from Gabriel asking if they can talk) * Make him wait (When he asks her out for drinks) * A little black strapless dress. * Great, I love surprises! * It wasn't that bad! (The game misspelled it as "It's") * Joke * Stay silent. * How old were you when it happened? (After Gabriel told her his father is deceased) * Run a hand through my hair. (When he accompanied her home from the bar) * Caress his neck. Chapter Seven * Offer him to come upstairs (After they shared their first kiss) * No, don't go! (After they witnessed a car crash) * No, I'm fine! (A car almost hit her) * Act playful (After receiving a seductive text from Gabriel) * Challenge him. * Send him a last message * Go to bed. * a long-line bra and tight black skirt. * Maybe... (After Matt asked if she was dressing for him) * Tell the truth. * Ask what's wrong with him. (Noticing Matt's strange behavior) * I had a pretty... hot dream. * Play along. (When Gabriel flirts with her in the break room) * Stroke the fire. * Don't be so jealous! * Tease him. (When Gabriel texts her saying he's been thinking about her all day) * I make a salad with a few veggies. * Tell him I'll miss him. * Get up and follow her. (After Cassidy asked to speak to her) * Put her in her place. (After Cassidy's rude remarks about her clothes) * She snapped! (Noticing Cassidy is clearly upset over her and Gabriel's relationship) * Keep pushing her. * Whatever... * Tell him. (When Matt asked about her fight with Cassidy) * She's just jealous. * Is she really like that with all the new girls? * Stay calm. (When confronting Lisa about her fight with Cassidy) * Did she talk to Cassidy? (Having doubts about if she really did tell Cassidy about her relationship with Gabriel) * Hold her back. (When Lisa tries to leave after their fight) * Don't get overwhelmed. * A tight red dress with a little black belt. * Tell the semi-truth. (Answering why she didn't go to Colin's concert) * I let my hair hang free and give it big curls. (Deciding on a hairstyle) * Tease him. * Back up. * Stand up to him. * Will we be alone? (Wondering if they'll be alone on their trip to San Francisco) * Pull his tie. (When she and Gabriel start to make out in his office) * Talk about the trip. Chapter Eight * Kiss him. (When greeting Gabriel for their trip) * Answer confidently. * Justify myself * Question him. (After seeing there was only 1 bed in their hotel room) * Freshen up. * No. (After Gabriel asked if it bothered her that they have to share a bed do to a mix up with the rooms) * Where is he going? * Kiss him. * What if I took his shower with him? * Put my nightie on. (After getting out of the shower) * Answer him * Kiss him. (As they're having sex for the first time) * Ask him how he's doing. (Upon seeing Matt leave her apartment) * Thank him. (For Matt taking care of her cat while she was away) * Is everything good at the office? * Offer him to come up for a drink. * Think about it more. (Thinking about how she slept with Gabriel for the first time during her trip to San Francisco) * The Vampire Diaries. * Tease. * Have a big breakfast. * So What? * Really...? * Gossip (When Matt asked her if Gabriel tried anything on their trip) * Offer Matt a drink. * Apologize for the concert. (Apologizing to Colin for not attending his concert which he seemed sad about) * I get you, you know... * What did she want? * Grunted? (Asking Matt what he meant when he told her Gabriel asked to see her in a grunt full way) * I had something to take care of. (As Gabriel noticed she tried to avoid him earlier and asked about it) * He was helping me. (When he asked why Matt was at her apartment the night before) * What's wrong with that? * Let him continue * Caress his neck. (When Gabriel starts to kiss her) * Yes. * Yes * Are you kidding me? * No * Tease Chapter Nine * Yes, with pleasure! (About being asked if she wanted to go to Colin's concert) * What do you guys think of Mark? * Send him an email with the same tone. (Replying to Gabriel's cold note about a file she needs to work on) * Stay standing. (When waiting for Matt at Colin's concert) * Yeah! (After Colin asked if she wanted a drink) * You have a lot of fans! (Trying to make small talk with Colin) * Apologize. * Yeah * Act curious. (Wondering why Matt seemed annoyed by her sudden admiration for Colin) * Thank him. * Turn back. (When She hears Cassidy's giggle from Gabriel's office) * Turn away and leave. (After she saw Cassidy hugging Gabriel) * Answer. (To Cassidy's rude remark about Gabriel not noticing her) * Go see Gabriel. * Greet him. (When she and Gabriel encounter Ryan Carter in the elevator) * Ask him if he always works so late. * I met him in the elevator. (After Gabriel asked how she knew Ryan and why she had his handkerchief) * Ask him why he's jealous. (That Gabriel seemed jealous after her encounter with Ryan) * That you're toying with me. (After he asked her what she's afraid of) * So leave me alone. * Trust him. * Go with it. (When Gabriel starts to kiss her in the rain) * Gabriel told me. (After Matt asked how she knew that Cassidy had a brother) * She's sad that he's leaving. * Offer him a drink (From seeing Colin in the break room) * Play with Gabriel. (After seeing Cassidy openly flirt with him even though he's clearly annoyed by it) * Act as if nothing were wrong. (After encountering Mark and him being flustered by her open blouse) * Stay modest. (After Mark complimented her work in San Francisco) * Stare at her (When seeing Cassidy is still in the break room * Stay professional. * I'm not going to let her win! (During her argument with Cassidy) * This is harassment! * Your act isn't fooling anyone. * Pull his hair (When Gabriel starts to kiss her in his office) * Let him savor it. (Letting him savor that they're about to hook up in his office) * Smile at her. (Upon seeing Lisa at the receptionist desk and wanting to make up) * Ask her if she's doing alright. * Sorry I doubted you. (That she doubted that she wouldn't tell anyone about her relationship with Gabriel) * Cassidy went through my computer. * Scorn myself. (During her apology to Lisa) * Hold her in my arms (After Lisa forgave her) *Talk about the file. * Stand at the window * Watch TV to take my mind of things. Chapter Ten * Be direct. * Provoke him. * I like what I'm feeling. * Be curious about his ring. * Send a provactive text. * Make myself pretty (After Gabriel told her he's coming over) * I love the unpredictable * I want it so much... * Move. (As she and Gabriel are getting intimate) * Thank him for the rose and the croissants. * Is everything alright? (After he texted her that he had to go to Boston for the weekend to visit his mother) * I saw that coming. (After Matt tried to scare her) * He seemed angry... (After Matt got off the phone with his brother) * What was that? * I'm still stressed out. * I confide in Matt. * Which means? * I hug him. * No * Ask her if she wants something to drink. (After Lisa showed up to the bar to hang out with her and Matt) * Say that Gabriel dealt with it. (After Lisa asked about her termination) * Because I stool up to her. (When Matt asked why Cassidy fired her) * I stayed quiet. * Make fun of him. * I missed you... (When she joins Gabriel for lunch) * Why talk about her? (After Gabriel brought Cassidy up) * He's talking about Cassidy's brother... * She's manipulating you. * My problem? * Little muffins with ham and goat cheese. * She's jealous. * Talk about what happened in his office. (When confiding in Lisa about Gabriel) * Yes! * She's right. * No one can break me. * What happened? * Poor Lisa... (After Lisa explained that she had a forbidden relationship with her teacher when she was younger) * Tell her I have my doubts.sometimes. (About Gabriel) * Gesture to my friends. * Dance with Matt sensually. * Ask Matt if he wants to go outside. * Hold my years back. (About being upset over Gabriel) * I don't know what I want. * Calm them down. (When Matt and Gabriel start to argue) * Stand between them. * Ask where Gabriel is. (After she had awoken in her apartment with Lisa after fainting) * What happened to me? * Are they alright? (Asking if Matt and Gabriel are ok after their fist fight) * Yes... * I love you too. (During her dream where Gabriel said he loves her) * Better. * Let her sleep. Chapter Eleven *Check the ones from Gabriel. (When she had awoken to texts from Matt and Gabriel) *Answer calmly. *Answer calmly. *Ask if he's alright. (When saying hi to Matt in their cubical) *I'm doing fine. *He doesn't hurt me. *You could apologize. *He was comforting me, I was sad... *You could at least apologize. *Listen to him. *Tell him. (That she feels the same way) *Why? *I forgive you. (After he apologized) *Me too. (When Gabriel texted her) *Think back to our argument. *Tease him. *Joke around. (When she sees Colin on her floor) *Play hard to get. (After Gabriel asked her out for drinks) *I choose a short, dark blue skirt with an asymmetrical white top. *He's so cute. *What are we celebrating? (When Gabriel orders champagne) *Do you have a hobby? *No, not at all. *Rub his thigh. *About how beautiful you are. (After he asked what she's thinking about) *No. *Kiss him. (Before they make love in his apartment) *I love them!! *Keep holding Gabriel's hand. (As they're on their way to work) *Send him a text. (The game mistaken-ed it as "an") *Who is it? (After she got a text from a private number) *Wait until tomorrow. (After the private number sent a photo of Gabriel and Cassidy kissing) *See you tomorrow. (When saying bye to Matt) *Ask him about Cassidy. (As she's about confront Gabriel) *Stay calm. *Who gives a f**ck! *Is she behind all this? *You cheated on me! *And am I a mistake too? (After Gabriel said his past relationship with Cassidy was a mistake) *I don't want to leave you. *You don't feel anything for her anymore? *I need time. *Someone sent me this picture. (When Lisa asked what's wrong) *Why do you say that? *Yes! (When Lisa asked if she loved Gabriel) *Act touched. *Make the next step. (When confronting Cassidy) *Twist the knife. (After showing Cassidy the picture that was sent to her) *Open the package. (After a delivery man gave her a package) *wine-coloured high heels, of course! *Go with it. (After Gabriel blindfolded her to take her to her surprise) *Giggle. *Try to see where we're going. *Get this blindfold off of me! *Did he make all this!?! (When seeing the candle lit dinner on top of a building he did for her) *He felt that too? *You drove me crazy too... Bad Ending The bad ending takes place after she showed Gabriel the picture of him and Cassidy kissing and he refuses to acknowledge it or his past relationship with Cassidy and yelling at her about it in the process. Causing her to leave heartbroken and be comforted by Matt in her apartment. She then breaks up with Gabriel the next day due to their toxic relationship and his refusal to own up to his past mistakes. *Someone sent it to me! *What does this photo mean? *Or what? *So, what am I? *No. *Matt, you're too nice! (When Matt was waiting for her outside because he sensed something was wrong) *I had fight! *Try to calm down. *Offer him something to eat. *He slept with Cassidy. *Ask him about Gabriel. *Let him keep talking. *Yes. *Joke with him. *Lay on the sofa. *Yup. (After Cassidy's rude remark) *Don't lecture me! (Finally sticking up to Cassidy) *Demolish her. (After she showed Cassidy the picture) *Once again! (After Gabriel catches up with her outside) *Yeah. *Why? Season 2 The second season takes place after Gabriel was finally given another chance by the player at the end of the first season. Chapter One *I should take the lead more often. *Let him leave. *I enter the elevator. *He's sending me a message. *I want more. (As she and Gabriel begin to make out in the elevator) *Start a conversation. (After Mark had entered the elevator) *Leave without looking back. *Tease him and show him he's right. *I know we're meant for each other. *I would never accept it. (After thinking if Gabriel would ever give her special treatment over Matt) *Of course I did! (When Matt asked her if she told Gabriel why she and Matt wanted to take the weekend off) *I understand his decision. (That Gabriel declined their request) *Gabriel's not that type of guy. *Gabriel. *It's something else. (On why Cassidy is extra spiteful today) *A day at the casino in the city. *It doesn't work. *Keep your distance. (When seeing Gabriel in his office) *I couldn't care less. (That Gabriel hired a new girl) *Lock the door. *Let him lead. (As they begin to make out in his office) *I understand. *Make a joke. *Tell her the truth about the weekend. *There's no doubt. *No, it's not. (After Gabriel asked if she's okay) *He knows what I'm talking about. *It's only fair. *I push her a little further. (As Cassidy is bugging her) *Defend yourself. *Gabriel is going to put her in her place. (When Gabriel shows up to see that Cassidy is aggravating the player) *I'm sure of my work. (After Gabriel looks at her work in front of Cassidy) *I laugh. (As Gabriel scolds Cassidy) *Kiss him. *It was horribly boring. *Fine, maybe my description was confusing. *Gabriel has assigned me a new file. (After seeing a big folder on her desk) *Tell him what happened. (That Gabriel has paid for their vaction to Atlantic City) *No, it's not. *I'm afraid to understand. (That Matt is upset that Gabriel paid for their plane tickets and hotels) *I understand why he reacted like that. *Mow that she mentions it... (After Lisa told her that Matt likes her) *Of course I love Gabriel. *I hope he's nice. (When Lisa told her that she likes a guy) *His eyes... Yeah right. *Play along. (After Gabriel texts her) *Tell him. *No, I'm having fun. *Yeah, a little. *I have no problem fooling my coworkers. *I bite his lip. *He still has some work to do. *Apologize. *I won't got to Atlantic City. (When thinking about how Gabriel must feel by her going to Atlantic City with Matt) *That's how it should be. *Sometimes he's wrong. *We need to talk about his blow up yesterday. (After Matt texted her asking if they could talk) *Start talking by joking around. *Matt is not in love with me. (After Matt explains to her that him and Gabriel and used to have a friendly competition by picking up girls) *That's just how Gabriel is. *Gabriel would never do that. *Hell yeah! *Fantasizing is allowed. *She seems nice. (From seeing Jenny Blake for the first time *Maybe it's like that for everyone. (After Jenny received a round of applause) *Jenny is Matt's girlfriend. *Ask him about this band. (When seeing Colin the in the break room) *Ask him for information about her. (Asking Colin about Jenny) *Is she going to go after Mark? *Bet something flirty. *Alright. *I want to make him wait. (After Gabriel messaged her to meet up with him) Chapter Two *Be friendly. (When she sees Jenny in Gabriel's office) *He's worried. *Ask Jenny to get lunch together. *Explain things calmly. *Remain cold. (When she sees Cassidy smiling at her) *She's up to something (When she realized that Cassidy was actually smiling at Jenny) *Is she a relative of Mark's? (As she's trying to find out why Jenny has so much power) *Why not? *Scare him. (After Matt asked why she was talking to Cassidy and Jenny) *He's having lunch with his new girlfriend. *I wish Matt was coming with us. *He's gorgeous. (When she sees Jake Stewart for the first time) *Talk about his girlfriend first. (As she starts to tell Lisa about her conversation with Matt) *I'm relieved. *I still suspect Jenny. (That Jenny might Be Matt's new girlfriend) *Jenny seems very focused on her success. *Tell her about your suspicions. *I would love some raspberry cake. *Send a simple reply. (After Gabriel emailed her about going to Starlite) *Suggest Lisa. *He could redecorate. *This is new and exciting! *Resist the urge to beg. (While her and Gabriel are about to have sex in an office) *Look at your watch. *Tell him about the flash. (After she witnessed a flash from outside) *It makes me uncomfortable. *...and I know I made the right choice. *It's for work. *Ask him if he's going to meet Mark. *I could ask Jenny. *There are too many people. *I would have been invisible. *It's water. (As she's trying to guess what Jake is drinking) *Maybe she's shy. *Tell her right away. (Telling Lisa that Jake is there) *Start a conversation. (Trying to get Jake to notice Lisa) *Look at him to see his reaction. *I don't know if I'm better than before. *I wish Gabriel were here. *Defend Lisa. (As 2 guys start harassing them) *It wasn't an invitation. *Stay with Lisa and Jenny. (As the 2 men get aggressive) *Ask how Jake is doing. (After Jake had to defend the 3 of them from the 2 men) *It is completely ridiculous. (On how Jake and Jenny address each other) *Lisa is right. *Pretend you're not curious. (On how Jake knows Jenny) *He seems to know her well. *Why does Jenny need protection? *She's rich. (When seeing Jenny's apartment) *Walk away, just in case. *Go tell Jake and Jenny. *Keep talking about Jake. (Knowing that Lisa has a crush on him) *I'm a little worried. (About the yearly reviews) *Mark is smarter than that. (On sleeping with Cassidy) *It's Gabriel! *Try to speak. (When Gabriel starts kissing her) *Yes, yes I do. *Lisa, you are so sweet. (After Lisa walked in on them) *Apologize. (After she hit Gabriel with a pillow) *Talk about the pillow fight. *Consider asking Jenny. (To take care of her cat while she's away) *Yes. *I prefer New York. (After she arrives to Atlantic City) *I like the simple things. *Why did you go to Baltimore? (After Matt told them that he visited Baltimore) *I wish he would talk to me. *It could be funny. *Talk about work. (When Gabriel messages her) *You, Gabriel. *Let him work. *Who could it be? (When she hears a knock on her door) *Ask him to leave. (When she sees that it's Matt shirtless) Chapter Three Category:Walkthrough Category:Carter Corp Category:Gabriel Simons